Se acabó
by OrugouruShikuretto
Summary: Daichi tiene un romance a espaldas de Suga, éste comienza a notar los cambios del capitán y por si fuera poco los rumores comienzan a circular por Karasuno hasta llegar a los oídos del setter quien se niega a la verdad hasta que lo ve con sus propios ojos. One-shot basado en la canción "Se acabó" de San Luis.
_**Hola muy buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora en el que lean esto, gracias por haber entrado a leer y espero que disfruten.**_

 _ **El fic está inspirado en la canción "Se acabó" de San Luis (canción que tiene un muy bonito personaje a mi parecer)**_

 _ **Antes de seguir, no odio a Mishimiya en realidad me parece bastante mona, pero en éste caso me pareció la más apropiada.**_

 _ **No puedo colocar la cosita arriba de la O en el nombre de Suga, Se escribe Koshi pero se pronuncia Koushi, estará escrito de la última manera.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si quedó algo OOC, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.**_

 _ **Negrita cursiva: interrupción de la user.**_

 **Negrita: Letra de la canción.**

 _Cursiva:—Pensamientos.—_

Normal: —Diálogos—

Cambio de escena: -0-0-0-0-

 _ **Por ultimo Haikyu!**_ _ **NO**_ _ **me pertenece**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-Se acabó.0-0-0-0-0-

 **Dejaste una sola pista**

 **Tu labial en mi camisa**

 **Indaga la policía**

 **De amor y otras fantasías.**

Un apasionado encuentro del que solo eran testigos ellos dos o solo eso creían, besos furtivos que poco a poco iban evolucionando hasta terminar en otro encuentro carnal del que no solo disfrutaban sino que también deseaban repetir en cuanto se les fuese posible, mayormente uno de los dos buscaba al otro con la tonta excusa de que tenían alguna clase de reunión y por más cliché que fuese siempre funcionaba sin levantar sospecha alguna terminando en un revolcón dentro de una de las casetas de los clubes o en quién sabe dónde. Sin embargo en esa ocasión por el despiste de haber salido con rapidez ninguno de los dos notó un pequeño detalle, no muy vulgar pues el tono no era un escarlata profundo. Eran la marca indiscutible de unos labios femeninos, ambos capitanes creían que al ser un brillo labial y no un labial en sí, no habría problemas en tener cuidado, error pues el inocente y húmedo brillo había dejado su rastro en el cuello de la camisa de Daichi el cual increíblemente notó el pequeño cuervo de cabellera naranja

—Oye, Daichi-san tiene una mancha en el cuello de la camisa.—

Instantáneamente el capitán ladeó la cabeza confundido hasta que el encuentro de hace poco llegó a su mente, intentando no parecer demasiado obvio haló el cuello de la camisa manchada con la infidelidad y allí efectivamente estaba una mancha de unos labios, solo deseaba que el animado Hinata no la hubiese visto bien para poder cambiar de tema, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a los miembros del equipo e irónicamente todo era para encubrir otra cosa peor, bien se dice que se necesitan de tres mentiras para cubrir una sola.

—Creo que debí haber derramado un poco de jugo accidentalmente, luego la lavaré en casa. Gracias por avisarme Hinata, no me había percatado de eso.—

No muy lejos de allí el setter de cabellera grisácea sin querer escuchó toda la conversación que su pareja y compañero tuvieron lo cual provocó en él una pequeña punzada en su interior, una pequeña espina que le advertía de que algo no iba bien, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo pues tal vez solo se tratase de una pequeña película que se estuviera montando por solo una mancha.

Una advertencia que no debió haber ignorado.

 **Mi crimen no fue quererte**

 **Mi crimen fue conocerte**

 **Lo otro añadidura**

 **Que viene con tu hermosura.**

Sawamura sabía muy bien que estaba mal, realmente mal lo que estaba haciendo con Michimiya, pero solo pensaba en eso cuando veía los ojos de Suga brillar con ese sentimiento que lo había enamorado desde un principio. De lo que no se estaba dando cuenta era que él y solo él era el culpable de la monotonía que sin percatarse estaba desmoronando a Koushi. Cada vez que la jugadora con la que pecaba le besaba en los labios se olvidaba de todo, de cada uno de los pensamientos morales que le decían que no estaba bien hacer eso a escondidas de los demás, a escondidas de Suga, lo más racional era que le terminara de una vez por todas a uno de los dos pero egoístamente aún los quería a su lado, es que Koushi y Yui eran completamente diferentes, por un lado estaban los detalles junto al romance del peliplata pero por el otro estaba la adrenalina que recorría sus venas al estar con la capitana del equipo femenino.

Si tan solo no hubiese conocido a aquella joven de cabello corto nada de eso estaría sucediendo.

Para Sugawara todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, la relación que había forjado con Daichi se estaba volviendo fría, pocas veces le besaba en los labios y cuando lo hacía el sentimiento que lo llevaba al cielo para luego dejarlo en la tierra sano y salvo ya no existía, en su lugar parecía que lo llevaba al cielo pero allí lo dejaba caer sin consentimiento alguno quebrándole el corazón en mil pedazos. Aun así no dejaba que sus caóticos y entristecidos sentimientos salieran a flor de piel, después de todo era quien le daba ánimos al equipo cuando se encontraban en aprietos.

 **Ay amor, se acabó**

 **Prefiero verte desde mi retrovisor**

 **Me falló, la ecuación**

 **Amar a dos le rompe a tres el corazón.**

Algunos rumores ya estaban circulando y a pesar de que no se escuchaban muy seguidos estaban allí. Dichos rumores habían llegado a los oídos del armador mayor junto a otros integrantes del equipo los cuales evitaban el tema a toda costa. Lo gracioso del tema era que el protagonista de esos rumores no estaba enterado de la existencia de los mismos.

Las advertencias le llegaban. "Hey Sugawara, deberías intentar hacer un trio con Michimiya y Daichi, después de todo ellos se divierten mucho en la vieja caseta del club de tenis" Un simple comentario en un claro tono de juego pero que aun así lo dejó atónito, otra grieta se abrió en su dolido corazón, otra de tantas que lo lastimaban. Se negaba a creer los comentarios que escuchaba, las miradas de le dedicaban cuando creían que no estaba prestando atención. Quería hablar con Daichi sobre eso, se negaba a creer en lo que escuchaba después de todo no había prueba alguna que incriminara al capitán o eso quería creer, la indiferencia con la que a veces lo trataba, sus excusas que aunque hacía parecer que le creía era todo lo contrario.

Tres corazones en un ambicioso juego, uno no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, negando la verdad que estaba frente a sus ojos, otro se negaba a dejar ir a las dos personas que quería desde el fondo de su corazón pues cada una le aportaba una sensación diferente en todas las maneras y por último la chica en medio de todo ese lio, graciosamente ella no estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con el capitán, antes de que se enterara del romance que ambos jugadores tenían sí sentía algo, muy fuerte pero que la desilusión y el dolor de un corazón roto apagó como si se tratase de una simple llama por lo que ahora, en esos encuentros solo disfrutaba del placer carnal, satisfaciendo sus bajos instintos con aquel que fue su amor platónico y que se quedaría en ello.

 **No sé quién tiene la culpa**

 **Ni quien nos dio aquella idea**

 **Amar a dos no resulta**

 **Por muy sabroso que sea.**

De nuevo ocultos en uno de sus lugares, la vieja caseta del club de tenis, nadie se acercaba allí puesto que el director lo tenía prohibido pero a pesar de eso nunca lo mantenía vigilado, de nuevo cometiendo traición a una persona que no les había hecho absolutamente nada, todo lo contrario, le estaban haciendo un daño a alguien que se preocupaba por ellos, más que nada por Daichi que por Yui pero aun así no disminuía lo que estaban haciendo. En uno de sus tantos besos desmedidos el de cabello corto intentó recordar cómo habían llegado a esa situación en primer lugar y no se refería a como su mano trazaba un travieso anden por debajo de la falda de Michimiya, se preguntaba qué fue lo que ocasionó todos esos acontecimientos, la raíz de ese árbol del pecado que iba creciendo desmedidamente y por más que intentara recordar no podía encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando. Solo bastó un sonido subidito de tono por parte de la muchacha para que esos pensamientos se alejaran de la cabeza del cuervo centrándolo cien por ciento.

Ambas manos iban y venían recorriendo la piel del otro sin pudor alguno, olvidándose por completo de su entorno y de algo sumamente importante que acabaría por completo con ese juego entre tres: Una reunión entre los capitanes de todos los clubes.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Koushi, era algo importante pues en esa reunión se hablaría de un festival que debía realizarse por los clubes incluyendo a los de deporte, era algo ilógico que Daichi faltara pero al ver que Yui también lo hacía, supo que todo era cierto por más que su interior lo siguiera negando. La esperanza y la desilusión se hacían presentes en cuanto comenzó a buscar a alguno de los dos faltantes luego de salir de la dichosa reunión, la esperanza se presentaba al no encontrar a ninguno pero la desilusión también llegaba al darse cuenta de que al ir descartando los lugares en que podían estar separados estaban vacíos solo quedaban aquellos en los que los rumores hacían base. Con la mente nublada visitó cada uno de los lugares encontrándose con nada más que la compañía de su sombra, solo quedaba uno y era el que más temía ir.

Por el camino se encontró con el de alborotado cabello naranjo el cual a pesar de sus intentos de que no lo acompañara igual lo hizo. Cuando llegó a la famosa caseta del club de tenis su cuerpo se tensó del mismo modo que sucedía cuando estaba un juego y que con tan solo un punto podía ganar o perder, con una bocanada de aire abrió la puerta del lugar quedándose en silencio ante lo que su visión encontró.

En ese momento el mundo de Sawamura se vino abajo al igual que el de Suga pues el capitán estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora con la joven, la cual atinó solo a cubrirse su desnudo pecho con la camisa del jugador para que el setter no viese de más aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde.

—Suga, espera.—La mano del pelinegro se extendió para tomar al nombrado por la muñeca e impedir que se fuera pero no pudo hacerlo pues Koushi se había alejado mientras mantenía la mirada gacha, quitándose la venda de los ojos.

—Sugawara-san, ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?— Preguntó de manera animada el cuervo menor que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba llegando a la escena a punto de asomar su rostro por la puerta de manera inocente creyendo que lograría encontrar el objeto perdido de su superior.

—Sí, vámonos Hinata. El director nos suspenderá si nos ve acá.— Tales palabras hirieron demasiado a Daichi, el cual solo pudo mirar como su amado peligris le daba la espalda cerrando la puerta, cubriendo así la indecorosa escena que había en ese lugar, para fortuna Hinata no vio nada, para su desgracia todo se había terminado ¿Cómo lo supo? Simple: Los labios de Sugawara habían formado una oración en seco que entendió perfectamente.

"Se acabó, Daichi"

 **Ay amor, se acabó**

 **Celebremos el recuerdo que quedó**

 **Aprendí, la lección.**

 **Amar a dos le rompe a tres el corazón.**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado o no? Ojalá que sí. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

— _ **Orugouru fuera.—**_


End file.
